I Know You
by jls62113
Summary: Jesus has taken Rick and Michonne to the Kingdom to meet Ezekiel. Much to their surprise, Morgan and Carol were there. Before they leave to go back to the ASZ, Rick and Morgan have an opportunity to finally talk in the aftermath of everything that has happened since they last saw one another. Very short one shot. I'm waiting to meet Ezekiel before I write about him.


Jesus has taken Rick and Michonne to the Kingdom to meet Ezekiel. Much to their surprise, Morgan and Carol were there. Before they leave to go back to the ASZ, Rick and Morgan have an opportunity to finally talk in the aftermath of everything that has happened since they last saw one another.

 **I Know You**

"I understand congratulations is in order." Morgan said greeting Rick with a smile and an outstretched hand."

"You're here. It's good to see you Morgan, and thank you." Rick said shaking Morgan's hand. "How did you get here?"

"Remember that man we saw dressed in armor looking for his horse? I ran into him again after I found Carol, and he brought us here."

Rick lowered his head and nodded. It was obvious to Morgan he was a little choked up.

"Yeah, we saw Carol. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You don't have to thank men. She's my friend too Rick."

Rick smiled and nodded to Morgan's correction.

"She told us that she didn't want to be found, but she's glad you did because she likes it here. Do you like it here?"

"It's different. The people here are nice, helpful. I do like it here. How did you come to be here?"

"Jesus brought us here to meet Ezekiel. What do you think of him?"

Morgan smiled.

"He's nice enough, but a bit eccentric. He has a pet tiger."

"A tiger?" Rick said sitting up.

"Shiva. Rick we heard about Glenn. I didn't know him very well, but I'm sorry about what happened."

"He was the first person I met after leaving you and Duane in King County." Rick swallowed hard wishing he hadn't mentioned Morgan's son.

"Do you know anything about the man who killed him?" Morgan said.

"We saw him do it, I guess that's knowing him enough. I'm meeting with Ezekiel to see if his community will join with Alexandria and the Hilltop against him."

Morgan decided to change the subject because the pain was visible on Rick's face.

"How long have you and Michonne been married?"

"Just a few months."

Morgan nodded his approval.

"She's good for you. She sees who you are too, and she loves your children."

"She is, and yes she does."

Something was bothering Morgan and Rick waited patiently to find out what it was. He was hoping it had nothing to do with the kingdom and the people here being less than what they appeared to be.

"When I left you to go looking for Carol, it took me a while, but I found her. She had been shot where we found her car, and one of those saviors that she didn't kill followed her. He was about to kill her, put her down like she was nothing, so I killed him with the gun you gave me."

Rick frowned, attentive to what Morgan was saying considering what he had done was contrary to what he had told Rick when they last saw one another.

"He was about to kill her, he had already shot her twice while she was on the ground in front of him."

"Sometimes we have to kill Morgan. I told you that."

"I know. I still believe that life is precious, but I couldn't let that man kill her."

"You had to choose which life was more precious. That man was going to choose which life was more precious, and it wasn't going to be you or Carol."

Rick sat up and accepted the glass of water Morgan handed to him.

"I don't like killing Morgan, and I'm not the man I was when you first met me. I lose parts of me every time. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself."

"I do. I recognize you Rick. The man I first met in King County is still you. That man is strong and will not leave you. He might be buried under a lot of stress and loss, but he's still there. If you were the man you think you are, you wouldn't be here, and Michonne wouldn't be with you."

Rick looked away and saw Michonne headed toward them walking Carol slowly toward them. He thought about what Morgan just said. Michonne wouldn't be with the man he thought he was.

"You're right Morgan. She's a special woman and deserves the man you see in me. Looks like I'm the only one who can't see him."

"Eventually you will."

Morgan and Rick stood. Morgan greeted Michonne.

"Got tired of staying inside?" Rick asked Carol.

"No, but Michonne just told me you two got married. I wanted to congratulate you." She said giving Rick a hug. "You look happy considering what happened to Glenn."

"I am happy. Thank you Carol."

"What are you going to do about that guy?" Carol said seriously to Rick, knowing he had a plan.

"He killed Glenn because of his men that we killed."

"You know they would have come for us eventually."

"Yes I do, that's why I'm working on a plan to stop him."

"Good. Michonne says Maggie is staying at the Hilltop."

"Yes. They have a doctor there who was an obstetrician before the outbreak."

Jesus came up and joined them. He greeted Carol and Morgan.

"Ezekiel has granted an audience."

Rick looked at Jesus curiously.

"You'll understand when you meet him."

"Michonne." Morgan said stopping them before they left. "Rick told me you did take my protein bar."

Michonne's jaw dropped, and she slowly turned to where Rick had been standing. Hearing what Morgan was saying, Rick moved quickly from her reach by several paces, and was walking away with Jesus.

"Ah sorry about that Morgan." She said awkwardly, giving Rick the eye as he turned back to look at her. "We'll see you two before we leave." Michonne quickly caught up with Rick and Jesus and gave Rick a loving, but not painless, solid punch to the arm.

"She's perfect for him." Carol said laughing.

"She's the one." Morgan said in agreement.


End file.
